Osage County, Oklahoma
Osage County is the largest county in the U.S. state of Oklahoma. In area, it is the largest county in the state. Coterminous with the Osage Indian Reservation, it is the home of the federally recognized Osage Nation. As of 2000, the population was 44,437. Its county seat is Pawhuska. It is the setting of Oklahoma native Tracy Letts' play, August: Osage County (2007), which won the Pulitzer Prize for Drama and a Tony Award in 2008. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,304 square miles (5,967 km²), of which 2,251 square miles (5,830 km²) is land and 53 square miles (137 km²) (2.30%) is water. It is the most populous and the second-largest geographically (to Corson County, South Dakota) of the six U.S. counties that lie entirely within an Indian reservation. (The six counties in descending order of area are Corson County; Osage County; Shannon County, South Dakota; Todd County, South Dakota; Sioux County, North Dakota; and Mahnomen County, Minnesota.) Three other counties, Thurston County, Nebraska; Dewey County, South Dakota and Ziebach County, South Dakota, lie entirely in parts of two separate Indian reservations, for a total of nine counties that lie entirely within reservation territory. Dewey County is also slightly larger than Osage County in area. Adjacent counties *Cowley County, Kansas (north) *Chautauqua County, Kansas (northeast) *Washington County (east) *Tulsa County (southeast) *Pawnee County & Noble County (southwest) *Kay County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 44,437 people, 16,617 households, and 12,213 families residing in the county. The population density was 20 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 18,826 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 67.01% White, 10.84% Black or African American, 14.42% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.63% from other races, and 6.83% from two or more races. 2.12% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,617 households out of which 33.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.40% were married couples living together, 10.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.50% were non-families. 23.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.40% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 25.40% from 45 to 64, and 13.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 102.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,477, and the median income for a family was $40,784. Males had a median income of $31,148 versus $23,652 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,014. About 10.30% of families and 13.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.30% of those under age 18 and 12.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns :† Bartlesville is primarily in Washington County, but part of it extends into Osage County. :†† Sand Springs and Tulsa are primarily in Tulsa County, but parts of them extend into Osage County. :††† Skiatook is primarily in Osage County, but part of it extends into Tulsa County. NRHP sites The following sites in Osage County are listed on the National Register of Historic Places: References See also * August: Osage County (play) Category:Counties of Oklahoma Category:Osage County, Oklahoma Category:Established in 1907 Category:Tulsa Metropolitan Area